


Pokemon Black: Pacifist Version (Status Moves Only Documentation/Fanfic)

by CTNC



Series: Pokemon Pacifist Playthroughs [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Challenge Run, playthrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTNC/pseuds/CTNC
Summary: Just because I can record playthroughs with Youtube now doesn't mean I have to stop recording them through Fanfiction too.I feel narcissistic to link to my Youtube videos, but I feel justified because it's video of the gameplay I'm writing about.Rules:1: No using Potions, Status Heals, or Revives in battle. Held items are fine.Stalling is way too easy with Full Restore and Revive Spamming.2: Battle Mode: SetNo free switches from KOs. Do I seem like someone who wants Easy Mode on?3: I Must Fight Every Trainer I can find.It’s something I do anyway, but here it makes things sound even more insane.4: No Attacks. Status Moves ONLY.No Tackle, No Poison Sting, No sanity.
Series: Pokemon Pacifist Playthroughs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337518





	1. Prolog/Plot Excuse

Waiting at the Pokemon League every day for challengers is boring. No wonder Lance only let in challengers on weekends. There’s only so many times you can play fetch with a potato launcher before you’re able to stop yourself from laughing (For the record, two weeks but it’s still hilarious) and there’s only so long you can ignore Team Rocket’s lawsuit against you. (So far, fifteen minutes not counting the five hours spent on an extremely aggressive passive aggressive response) I think I need a vacation and I’m not just thinking that to avoid the police just in case Team Rocket can get me charged for terrorism in Goldenrod City even though I was terrorizing terrorists that took it over if it even was terrorism. They should focus on their vigilantism charge if they want me arrested. And why aren’t they going after the few hundred people I recruited to take back the city? The fisherman that fed six Magikarp 99 Rare Candies each is way scarier than me.

About the vacation, plane tickets to Unova are kind of cheap and I’d be able to enjoy starting another journey more if it’s on purpose instead of waking up somewhere with no idea of what happened. It wouldn’t be my first bad idea and it might not even be my worst. That time a buffet's desserts had cotton candy and a chocolate fountain may have lead to that dishonor. I should have packed down the cotton candy first... Oh, I should call Professor Elm! He could put in a good word for me to Unova’s Pokemon Professor and I should probably ask for permission because I technically never stopped being his assistant.


	2. Begin Yet Again

Even if I didn’t have a slim hope of a little help, Professor Juniper’s Lab is probably the best place to start a new journey. Where ever a lab is usually is best, even if it’s the other side of the region than the airport I came from. I knocked the classic shave and a haircut knock, leaving out the last knock. It bothered me so much to not finish, but it should let Professor Juniper guess who’s here. The professor opened the door and a Water type with a scallop shell on its belly ran out as soon as the door as cracked open enough. Professor Juniper tried to stop a green Pokemon from escaping too but it slithered around her leg easily. They’re probably two of the starter Pokemon in this region. The professor left the door open, probably hoping the others would return. I don’t think it was a good idea judging by the orange and black Pokemon trotting out behind her back. I asked, “Bad time?” Professor Juniper laughed, “Sorry about that. They can’t wait to meet their new trainers.” I asked if she wanted help rounding them up but she shook her head. “No, it’s about time I let them out anyway.” I nodded. “Cool. Anyway, I believe Professor Elm made an appointment for me. Actually, do you even have appointments? Professor Elm welcomes anyone any time.”

I asked about the professor research before getting to the important stuff, not just to be polite, but because it’s fascinating and what trainer doesn’t love talking about Pokemon? I might become a professor when I retire, or while I’m still Champion. I’ve got to do something to pass the time between challengers and training doesn’t come close to filling all of the hours, speaking of which, the professor frowned at my current idea to pass the time. “I usually don’t give Pokemon to trainers that already have one.” I jokingly did a shifty eye thing for several seconds and asked, “Uhhhhhhhhhhh... What do you mean? I’m not someone that already got a Pokemon from Professor Elm, became Champion, and is asking for another just to see if you’re willing to give one when I’m starting another journey from scratch.” She didn’t look like she was buying it. I offered, “But seriously, I’d be okay doing errands for you when you need them... Actually, feel free to ask even if you say no.” Juniper declined. “No, you don’t have to. Professor Elm told me all about you and everything you do for him. Letting me keep an eye on you is more than enough.” That’s much higher praise than I’d expected! I was thinking Professor Elm would just ask her to bend a rule or two, but then again, I’m weird and scientists love weird things. “Oh. Are you planning on helping him?” Juniper nodded. “I am, but I’m focusing more on my study on how Pokemon affect people.” I noted, “Interesting, it sounds like it’d be easy to gather data for both of those at once. No wonder, you’re working with Professor Elm. I’m not sure how useful I’d be as test subject after going through enough to become Champion, but I’d love to help with your studies too.” Professor Juniper smiled, “Thank you. Call me any time any time for updates.” I nodded. “Thanks, but I think I’d prefer to write a journal. Mind if I wait outside? I think I saw a good spot.”

Professor Juniper, I’d like to say sorry for all the irrelevant stuff. I’ve been thinking of publishing my adventures and figured this would be easier than writing everything in two different ways. Please enjoy the first draft. I hope the editor removes this note.

Editor’s Note: Nope. Not removing it.

Writer's Note: I need a new editor...

I was just starting to get tired of leaning next to the No Loitering sign when one of the new trainers Professor Juniper told me about finally came right on time. I figured they’d be excited enough to come early, but he looks like the kind of guy that’s always on time. I said, “Hi. I’m here to help with research, for the third Pokemon, and because I was bored. Mostly the last one.”

The guy wondered, “Hello. If you’re here for a Pokemon, why didn’t Professor Juniper didn’t tell me about you?” I admitted, “I’m pretty much a last minute thing. It’s pretty lucky that there’s three Pokemon and she only had two trainers coming. Are you going to help her with her study on how Pokemon affect Trainers?” Judging by his reaction, I don’t think he’d been told about it yet. I let him know it’d be easy. “You could write a journal, but I’m sure all you’d have to do is call Professor Juniper something like at least once a week if you want to help and I’m sure you’d also give her some info that’d help Professor Elm’s study on how Trainers affect Pokemon. That study is very interesting to me because I’m one of, if not the most extreme example.”

I hadn’t noticed the other new trainer until she interrupted, “Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!” The trainer I’d been talking to complained, “Bianca… I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but…seriously… Today's the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!” Bianca slumped in shame. “I know. Sorry, Cheren.” I said hi and she perked up at my greeting and asked, “Oh. Are you a new trainer too?” I pretended to check. “Nope, not according to my business card. Not even close. I think my reputation is letting me get away with anything. It helps that I mostly do whatever when it’s either harmless or extremely harmful to even more harmful people and that I’m perfect for a sister study to Professor Juniper’s. I’m not sure how I’ll be for hers because I’m not sure how Pokemon can affect me more than they already have.” The serious looking boy (I’m pretty sure he’s Cheren.) eyed my card skeptically. “You can’t be that Climmy.” I shrugged. “If you’ve heard of him you’d know this is the kind of audacious thing he’d do while avoiding a lawsuit from the remains of Team Rocket. If I’m lucky, I might be facing another lawsuit from some other evil gang in this region.” To help with that argument, I barged into the lab before he could form his thoughts into words. “Professor, they’re here!”

Professor Juniper gave the usual speech about filling the Pokedex to help with research and asked them to call her often, like I thought she would, before the part we’d all been waiting for, the Pokemon. I suggested, “I think I should pick last.” Bianca took that as permission to pick first. “OK, I’ll take this Pokemon!” She scooped up Oshawott into her arms. That’s the one I wanted the least. Water types can usually learn Hail, which is something, but I’d rather have almost any other move. Cheren didn’t take much longer to chose the Fire type. Tepig would’ve been my second choice because of Will-O-Wisp. I wouldn’t use that move too much because of Toxic Spikes, but it’s a very useful move when I can use it. I was left with the Grass type. Perfect. Snivy doesn’t look like they can learn Poison Powder or Sleep Powder, but I’m sure they can learn the Holy Grail of status moves. Bianca exclaimed, “Everyone has chosen a Pokémon! ...So that's that! Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokémon battle!” I said no because I wouldn't have a chance without training and for them to do it outside because wrecking the lab would be the worst way to thank the professor.

With Snivy by my side, I- “Heeey! Climmy, wait up!” Bianca and Cheren? Either that battle was faster that I thought it’d be or the road to Route 1 was longer than I thought. She asked, “Do you want to come with us?” How has traveling with other trainers never crossed my mind before? I suddenly feel like I’ve been missing out on something. I nodded. “Being a third wheel might be fun. It will either end very well or very soon.” Just one turn later we were at the official edge of town and Bianca had an idea. “Hey, Climmy! Let's all take our first step on Route 1 together!” She counted down, “One... Two... Climmy!” I laughed, “It’s not my first step. Besides, doesn’t ruining the moment make it even more memorable?” Cheren sighed and took his first step with Tepig. Bianca complained, “Cheren! No, Oshawatt! Don’t...” Bianca took her first step alone. I gave her an unsympathetic pat on the back, “Now, wasn’t that way more memorable than what you hoped?” I wasn’t surprised when they ditched me while I looked for Metapod, Silcoon, or whatever other harmless Pokemon were around.


End file.
